Dyskusja użytkownika:Hahli5656
Przy tej grafice napisałeś/aś: frame i dalej, a pisze się frame(lub thumb)|(tekst) --Misiek 17:05, 5 sty 2009 (UTC) "Trochę" poprawiłem Ci stronę, żeby jakoś wyglądała. Nie ma błędów ortograficznych i jest szablon. Wpisz mi się tu NA SAMYM DOLE. NIE RÓB SPACJI. Bionicel, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 08:28, 10 lut 2009 (UTC) Ty, już masz Tarixa? No niezły jesteś. A czemu jestes w ogóle nieaktywny? Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 19:21, 10 lut 2009 (UTC) To Super mały. Wiesz o tej Wikii więcej niż ja. Na przykład: jak zrobiłeś tą ramkę wokół twojej postaci? Michaelos (Dyskusja) To zrobił Bionicel, patrz na historię.--Coś tam robię 13:17, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Sam wymyśl historię Hahli. A w ogóle to nie musisz... --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:36, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) Ciągle potrzebujesz truskawki? Dostałem trochę --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:06, 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Marcel, mi o truskawki chodzi --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:16, 11 mar 2009 (UTC) A naczym się zatrzymałeś? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 12:27, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Musisz zrobić Ancient Spear, Wchodź tu codziennie i klikaj Agori Honor Badge Rank 4, a dostaniesz części oraz czerwone perły. Potrzebujesz je. Mam kawałki 3 i 2 --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 15:32, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Wyśle Ci zaraz --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 15:34, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Za późno. Wyślij z powrotem --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 15:41, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Chce więcej wiadomości!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hahli Mówisz i masz xD --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:03, 18 mar 2009 (UTC) No, no. Małe komentarze co do twej strony: * Chyba jesteś rąbnięty, że się chcesz żenić z Bioniclami? Może to ja się starzeję (mam prawie 13 lat), ale wierz mi, nawet w twoim wieku nie chciałem się żenić z Bioniclami. Chłopie! Przecież jes coś takiego, jak "dziewczyna". Np. tu masz jedną. * Ech, niestety muszę cię zawieść: Bionicle:4 "Odrodzenie Legendy" nie będzie w kinach, zresztą podobnie, jak poprzednie. Ale pocieszę cię. Jak miała wyjść Maska Światła, to też myślałem, że będzie w kinie. To tyle. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 12:58, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Nie będzie w kinie? A już chciałem jechać�:-( --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:27, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Zrób Potted Plant i wyślij do Bee Keepera Billa --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 18:57, 23 mar 2009 (UTC) Zepsuł mi się komputer Ratunku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahli To jak to piszesz? --Misiek]Jego dyskusjaJego wkład 18:19, 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Jestem w gościnie i dlatego pisze. Hahli A co się stało z poprzednim? --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 18:30, 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Może zrobię, bo po polsku jeszcze nie ma --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 18:47, 26 mar 2009 (UTC) zapraszam Zapraszam do mojej dyskusji -Użytkownik:B.i.o Hero(Tutaj możesz pogadać) za bardzo się tym jarasz, ale może kiedyś ci przejdzie Ej, mały słuchaj. Myślę, że napis, że MN jest twoim Bogiem jest trochę nie na miejscu. Oczywiście, jesteś młody i głupi, więc, mała rada starszego kolegi. Jeśli jesteś Katolikiem, to skasuj ten napis, i inne temu podobne. Bo jak dla mnie, to ty za miesiąc, dwa, a może nawet teraz nie będziesz widział świata poza Bionicle. A przecież, bez względu na to, jakie są fajne, to tylko plastikowe zabawki. Może jesteś na to troszkę za mały, ale pomyśl nad Pierwszym Przykazaniem z Dekalogu: Nie będziesz miał bogów cudzych przede Mną. To tyle. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 09:43, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) A do B.I.O. hero: coś masz nie tak z podpisem. skrall7-A CO TO JEST MN BO JA NIE WIEM OD CZEGO TO JEST SKRÓT Co do skralli --Dekar25 18:24, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) Nie lubię skralli A ja ich lubię najbardziej ze wszystkich glatorian. Warox 17:07, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) Dobra nowina Mam dobrą nowinę. Zrobię polską Wikię o MLN i tam będzie pisało jak zdobyć Rank 2 i inne :D --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 18:53, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ortgrafia Osz ty,masz bardzo dużo błędów ortograficznych na stronie np.przyjaciel przez ,,sz'' -B.i.o Hero'' Rysuek W mojej szkole(SP nr 14 w Zabrzu) jak byłem na dodatkowych,zauważyłem rysunek podpisany Marcel 1A.To mi się kojarzy z tobą bo- *1.To był rysunek z Kriką *2.To się z tobą zgadza-chodzisz do 1 klasy i lubisz bionicle! Więc być może mieszkamy w tym samym mieście i chodzimy do tej samej szkoły! -B.i.o Hero skral07-wejdź na moją stronkę i zagłosuj na ankiecie Moje opowieści Czy twoja postać to po prostu Hahli? (zapisałeś się do ciągu dalszego) Michaelos (Dyskusja) Nie umiem --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 12:43, 15 kwi 2009 (UTC) Kliknąłem 20 razy :D --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 17:41, 17 kwi 2009 (UTC) Dobra. Postać to Disholahk (jest tam artykuł) -Disholahk 14:09, 21 kwi 2009 (UTC) A to nie oczywiste? Poczytaj o nim na Bio-Masters. -Disholahk 14:15, 21 kwi 2009 (UTC) Toa. Formy Glatoriana pozbył się jak wrócił z Bara Magna, ale wygląd zachował. Wygląda jak Gelu, ale zamiast połówek tarcz ma całe i pół miecza Gelu. -Disholahk 14:18, 21 kwi 2009 (UTC) A o czym Wikię? --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 18:22, 22 kwi 2009 (UTC) skrall-a co to jest spam bo ja nic nie kumam z nosensopedji sprawź sobie tu S.P.A.M. - Short, Poitless, Annoying Message - Krótka, Bezsensowna, Irytująca Wiadomość.--Coś tam robię 10:32, 26 kwi 2009 (UTC) ja myślę że coś tom robie ma rację gabrys07-teraz nie ponieważ już nie mam nazwy bionicla Hahli ty masz urodziny 8 a 18 kwietnia :) Warox 17:04, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-ale nadal mnie lubisz. Pomysł Nie odgapiaj ode mnie pomysłów!To ja wymyśliłem że ktoś się może znaleźć w mojej opowieści a ty to zgapiłeś >:( -B.i.o Hero,prawdziwy pan wszechświata BIONICLE(Tutaj odpowiedz)(Mój wkład) wejdźcie na http://sixligas.ubf.pl/news.php na razie nic tam nie ma ale będzie dzięki.Hahli5656 Zapraszam zapraszam http://pl.rayman3.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna.-B.i.o hero gdzie jest to forom:podróż. Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda Gabrys07-w Forum:Legenda spotkamy się z mata nui ale dopiero w 4 rozdziale. Umiesz czytać? Jeśli tak, to domyśl się czy możesz. -Disholahk 15:41, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) O RLY?! -Disholahk 15:44, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) "O RLY?! = Oh really? = Doprawdy?" Chodzi o to, czy naprawdę umiesz. -Disholahk 15:47, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) Cieszę się. Teraz się domyśl, czy możesz się dopisać do Historii II, czy nie (to pytanie retoryczne) -Disholahk 15:50, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) Kilka porad od starszego: *Dominik - Bije cię? Powiedz najpierw pani, a potem ewntualnie mamie (gdy pani nic nie zdziała, powiedz mamie). *Dawid - Tu też. *Kacper - Chce Cię zabić? Tacy to po prostu debile. Staraj się nie zwracać uwagi. Gdy nic to nie zdziała, rób tak, jak z poprzednimi. *Paweł - Nie szkodzi, że płacze i jest głupi, w końcu jest przedszkolakiem ;D.--Coś tam robię 12:30, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) Nie, nigdy nie donoś na innych! Przez to tracisz honor (jeśli jakiś masz). Tylko cioty donoszą -Disholahk 13:01, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) Hahli, ja dokończę swoją podróż w drugiej części. Potem się spotkamy, dobra?--Coś tam robię 12:24, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-tak Pytam się Hahli.--Coś tam robię 18:34, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-ja odpowiedziałem na pytanie hahli które jest na mojej dyskusji Trzy sprawy: 1. Misiek się zgodził, żebyś zrobił sobie szablon podobny do jego? (bo mi tak) 2. Można wiedzieć, za co zbanowałeś mnie, Kośkę, Kostexa i Thundka? 3. Można wiedzieć, po co tworzysz wikie bez sensu? -Disholahk 12:18, 28 maj 2009 (UTC) Nie nie chcę wystąpić w żadnym serialu, poza Historia II. Nie rozumiecie? --T_T, raper ciemności 12:42, 29 maj 2009 (UTC) Nie nie chę wystąpić w Podróż II --T_T, raper ciemności 15:13, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) Serio? A no tak. Sorki, pomyliłem się. Czasem mi się zdarza --T_T, raper ciemności 15:23, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) O nowy podpis zwróciłeś się do niewłaściwej osoby, pomysł tworzenia podpisów dla siebie na zamówienie był mój. I żądam odpowiedzi na pytania, które zadałem -Disholahk 18:41, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) Hej Hahli platypus to guwno . Daniel 1. Popieram, 2. Żądam odpowiedzi na pytania, które zadałem, 3. Oczywiście musiałeś dokonać plagiatu galerii podpisów -Disholahk 18:35, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) Bo bałeś się, że doniosą Wikia Staffowi, że łamiecie prawa autorskie: moje i Kośki? -Disholahk 18:51, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) Jak łamiesz prawa autorskie, to raczej* jest *sarkazm -Disholahk 18:59, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) Tak, spamuj na moich stronach, rozkoszuj się przyszłym (Kostex) kopem-bananem -Disholahk 19:05, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) Czyli zablokować? To mnie blokujcie ale tak będę odwiedzać tą stronę! Hahli5656 Wtedy już nie będziesz mógł http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nonsensopedia/images/e/e9/Mordka.jpg Poza tym, wiesz w ogóle co to jest zdrada? -Disholahk 19:09, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) Wiem. Hahli5656 Może już drugi raz ci o tym mówię,ale.... Wiesz,zgapiłeś już od innych kilka pomysłów: *1:Zgapiłeś ode mnie pomysł z dodawaniem użytkowników do opowieści *2:Zgapiłeś od Guurahka i Disia galerię podpisów! *3:Zgapiłeś pomysł z kolorową dyskusją A poza tym,miło by Ci było gdyby ktoś cały czas zgapiał od Ciebie pomysły,he?-B.i.o Hero,ten,który umie nieźle zganić(Dyskusja(Wkład) A będzie to związane z Historią Bionicle? Myślę, że nie(Odpowiedź chyba jasna?).--Coś tam robię 17:41, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) ZABRANIAM CI UŻYWAĆ MOICH POSTACI DO TWOICH OPOWIADAŃ!! Jak teraz złamiesz ten zakaz, to poproszę Wikia Staff, żeby usunęli twoją szajsowatą wikię! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 10:27, 21 cze 2009 (UTC) Płakać mi się chce nad twoim brakiem intelektu! Złamałeś moje prawa autorskie: Pomnika, podpisu, mojej postaci i wiele innych! Proszę bardzo, teraz za późno, młody głupcze! Kto ci pozwolił na łamanie praw autorskich? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 10:31, 21 cze 2009 (UTC) ma racie ty też łamiesz moje prawa może na mojej wiki dam ci bana na (od 3 dni do 2 tygodni) i tak mnie nie będzie od 18 do 25 lipca mnie nie będzie.a PS biega w twojej wiki za dużo byków i spamów. UWAGA: Hahli na wojnie i nie wróci! Wojna Słuchaj,młody,mogę znowu być twoim kumplem na tej wiki,tylko usuń te zgapy!Tak to wszyscy nie będą cię lubić!Będą rzucać teksty przeciw tobie itp.Usuń galerię podpisów(zgapa od Disia),i wszystko co zgapiłeś od innych!Dopóki tego nie usuniesz,wojna będę trwać!-Hahli,te zgapy nie ujdą ci na sucho! Disio ma rację Ma rację.Te twoje wikie to SZAJS!!!Pełno byków(ortograficznych)w nich lata,a poza tym,nic ciekawego.Jakaś gówniana(nie przychodziło mi do głowy aby inaczej się wyrazić) gra Platypus,i jeszcze do tego nieudolna kopia Bio-masters.-Zjednoczona Brygada Uderzeniowa Przeciwko Plagiatowi I Spamerom,szef nr.3 Wybujała wyobrażnia Kolo masz zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnie nie można mieć masz 7 całkowitych kolekcji (trochę za dużo), i jeszcze coś jak znowu przyczepisz się do Gabrysia07 to zobaczysz!--77.113.91.109 14:35, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Właśnie. To ty odgapiasz od Gabrysia07, a nie on od ciebie, i jakby co Gabryś07 jest centylion (liczba co ma 600 zer) razy mądrzejszy od takiego pisklaka (nic nie przyszło mi do głowy, w końcu feniksy to ptaki) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 08:47, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) Chwileczkę, jak możecie cały czas mu tak dogadywać co on ma dopiero 8 lat nie spodziewajcie się że napiszę profesjonalną opowieść, zamiast mu pomagać to mu dogadujecie!!!!!--Domino1205 12:01, 5 sie 2009 (UTC) Nie rozumiesz całej sprawy... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 12:17, 5 sie 2009 (UTC) Czyli?--Domino1205 12:25, 5 sie 2009 (UTC) Chodzi o to, że to jest pokemon, noob, spamer, flooder i złodziej pomysłów. Pasuje? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:16, 5 sie 2009 (UTC) Chodziło mi o to że jakoś powinniśmy mu pomóc w ulepszeniu swoich Wiki on nawet nie wie co to spam TO 8 LATEK! HALO!! to że papuguje to nic po prostu mogły mu się spodobać te pomysły ale sam nie może niczego wymyślić ma tak mało przyjaciół on myśli że bionicle to jego przyjaciale!!!! NIE NORMALNE!!! Eh....musimy mu pomóc a nie się na niego gorączkować Jasne?!!!--Domino1205 14:10, 5 sie 2009 (UTC) Wtf? Jak przeczytałem twoje teksty to mi żal tak dupę ścisnął, że nie mogłem kloca wywalić... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:16, wrz 9, 2009 (UTC) Nie napiszę, że cię lubię, bo cię nienawidzę! Jesteś bezdennie głupim kaktusem, który pewnie nawet nie wie, co to jest supernowa, nie potrafi niczego sam wymyślić, więc kradnie cudze pomysły... To takie trudne, spytać się o zgodę? Cóż, ja ci chciałem pomóc z twoimi wikiami, ale ty mnie zdradziłeś, więc nigdy ci nie odpuszczę... niedługo będziesz miał bana na Biopedii (na BioMasters i PFEB już masz) Miałeś wybór, wybrałeś ścieżkę mojego wroga i zdrajcy jednocześnie. Przykro mi, że muszę cię zwalczyć... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:27, wrz 9, 2009 (UTC) a gdy napiszesz opowieść Gdy urodził się Ta-Matoranin Tani to napiszesz kto go urodził kto go spłodził napisz mi kiedy to napiszesz. Wy cały czas mówicie o mnie? Nawet ty Disholahk?-- Domino1205 21:01, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Oni mówią o Hahli5656!Tym plagiacie orginalnego 8-latka!-User:Gormifan PLZ!!! Wróć na wiki !! --Pepper (Masz coś do mnie???) 19:53, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) On i tak jest zbanowany. -